Snarky Slytherin
by SwarmOfFanGirls
Summary: Ron is awake in bed when he hears some strange noises coming from Harry's bed... A sequel is now posted!
1. Snark Snake

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say? Bah. JKR owns everything I don't. I never will. Grr.

A/N: SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH:P Written by Ron's POV.

There it was again. A whisper followed by a moan followed by a chuckle. It doesn't matter to us Gryffindors if someone takes someone to bed and shags them silly. Just all they need to do is, _put a Silencing Charm around their bed!_ I didn't know Harry was dating anyone. Hermione might've known. She knows everything. Somehow. Since the first time I heard Harry's bed creaking and all that _noise_ that was escaping from his curtains wrapped firmly around his bed, I've worked out that it's a _male_ in there. And it's someone in Slytherin. I heard Harry purr (_Ew!_) something about, 'You Snarky Snake'. Oh my, they're getting louder now. I wonder if anyone else is awake? I'm gonna go check-

I can't get up because now they're speeding things up and now making lots of, erm, _arousing_ noises. Like moaning, Parseltongue, and- was that Harry saying 'Harder!'? I wouldn't of thought he was a bottom...

Now there's a sound of skin slapping on skin. I'm sure I recognise that voice that's saying 'Harry!'. Argh! I know whats gonna happen now. I shove my pillow around my ears to block out the unmistakable noise of someone... you know... which is followed by an identical groan.

I lift the pillow cautiously off from my ears and peer round my curtains. I can hear murmurs and someone sighing. Thank god they're finished. In the morning I'm going to tell Harry _all_ about it. I try to go to sleep now but now I can hear them talking now. But the only sentences I can hear are:

"I love you, Harry" and,

"Love you too, Draco."

Now I _really_ need to talk to Harry in the morning.


	2. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I owe a **_**big**_** thanks to ****Winga**** for giving me some **_**awesome**_** conversations that Ron could have with Harry the morning after :D And on with the boring disclaimer; JKRowling owns everything, except from Drarry. :)**

The beautiful Spring morning saw a disgruntled red-headed boy waiting in a semi-empty dormitory, waiting for the other occupants of the room to come out from their curtained bed.

I sighed. I'm hungry, but I really need to talk to Harry, _right now_. And by the looks of things, he wasn't exiting his bed anytime soon. I sat down on his bed angrily, picking at a hole in my bedcovers, waiting for him to get up.

After another 10 minutes of silence, I gave up. I stood up, stormed forwards and ripped open the curtains. What I saw was so surprising I actually felt the need to grab hold of one of the wooden posts of Harry's bed to steady myself. There, in Harry's arms, was a sleeping Draco, looking so innocent, that I forgot why we ever hated him in the first place.

"He looks beautiful, doesn't he?" Harry whispered, gazing down at his lover.

I looked up, startled and saw an awake Harry smiling.

"I-I suppose ... look Harry, we need to talk," I murmured back. My stomach rumbled, reminding me of it's emptiness, "now."

Harry sighed softly, "I was expecting this." He slowly slid out from the clutches of Draco, and left the bed, pausing to watch him pull Harry's pillow to his chest and curl up next to it. He smiled, and joined Ron in sitting down.

"So," Harry whispered.

"So, indeed. First thing's first, I heard _everything_ from last night." I whispered, looking at his face in amusement as it changed from lovesick to alarm in only a few seconds, _flat_.

"Wha- Really?!" Harry said urgently, running his hands through his messy hair.

"Seriously Harry," I said, "you're one of the greatest wizards in our time and you can't even do a good Silencing Charm?"¹

Harry looked at me sheepishly and muttered, "Guess I just got caught up in the moment or something."

I just shook my head at him, "Now, another thing. I don't mind it being a bloke, I don't mind it being a Slytherin, heck, I don't even mind so much it's Malfoy we're talking about, but I do mind the fact that you didn't tell us!"²

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his hands, "I-I guess it was because it was Draco, that I'm ... well ... _meeting_, and I thought you'd just ... explode ... or something like that." He looked up, a nervous grin on his face, "Anyhow, how come you don't mind it being Draco that I'm in love with?"

"I saw him in your arms ... something just changed in me, just felt that if he made you happy, then that's fine with me," I answered.

"Oh, please. Don't say a _Weasley_ has feelings for me!" came a voice from Harry's bed. We both looked at the bed and saw Draco propped up on one arm, a smirk in place.

I pulled a face and something strange happened: _He actually smiled at me, as if we'd been friends for years_.

"Only kidding, Ronald. Only Harry is allowed feelings for the beautiful and talented Draco Malfoy," he said, letting himself lay back down and pull the covers up. Harry smiled and sat on his bed, letting Draco's hands wind themselves around his waist.

I smiled at the two love-birds and stood up to leave, but something else popped into my food-starved mind.

"What about Hermione, will you tell her?" I asked.

"Actually, Ron, she already knows. She's the one who let us in last night."³ Harry said, laying down. Draco's hands pulled him closer and he sighed happily.

I stood there, my mouth hanging open.

"Don't do that, Ronald, Hermione won't go after you when you look gormless," Draco's voice said, muffled by Harry's neck.

I shook my head, grinned at the two, and left, letting my stomach lead the way.

**A/N: **¹²³ **- These were the phrases that ****Winga**** suggested, and I instantly loved them!! So, anyhow, there you go! A sequel! Review please :D**


End file.
